A slot machine game is a game in which a player performs an activation action, such as pulling a handle or pressing a button, to activate a spinning of reels (e.g., three reels). Each of the reels includes a series of pictures (e.g., symbols). Winning or losing is determined by which pictures line up with one or more pay lines, such as a pay line running through the middle of a viewing window. In other words, the amount of any payout depends on which pictures or symbols land on the pay line when the reels stop spinning.